herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wavern
Wavern 'is a protagonist who appears in the series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She is Drago's lover and Naga's good twin sister, before she died, she gives the Infinity Core to Drago to become a part of Drago, she appeared in the season 2 and season 4 as a ghost to encourage Drago. Drago continues to love her. Unlike Naga who was an villain and have the Silent Core, Wavern has the Infinity Core to cure Joe Brown from sickness and grows the birds, she is known to be kind and gentle and she falls in love with Drago. Information Description She held the Infinity Core inside of her, protecting it from Naga, who held the Silent Core. She is kind, even though she is an outcast to the other Bakugan. She has no Attribute, but has pop-up effects that are similar to those of Haos-attributed Bakugan. She is also Joe Brown's Guardian Bakugan. She used the power of the Infinity Core to cure Joe and get him out of the hospital. He later was able to use only her to defeat Masquerade in a battle. She and Drago had been going out on dates before the Infinity Core incident. It started when Drago slipped between the attributed world and he met Naga and Wavern. He kept visiting her ever since. She still has affection towards him. Her pet name for him is "Dragoruny." She and Drago also share a great connection with the Perfect Core, since they were both together in the last episode in the first season. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers When Naga fused with the Silent Core, it took over him and broke the balance, causing a massive shockwave, that sent the Infinity Core flying into Wavern. The two collided and Wavern and the Infinity Core fused together and went to Earth. When Joe was in the hospital he kept seeing visions of Wavern telling him not to let Naga get the Infinity Core. When Joe moved to Wardington City (Osaka in the Japanese Version), Wavern came to him and told him about Naga and the Silent Core. Right before she died she gave Drago the Infinity Core to defeat Naga. In death, she became the guardian spirit of the Perfect Core of New Vestroia. Bakugan: New Vestroia Wavern appeared in episodes 6 and 42 as a memory alongside Nova Lion when Drago thought of the sacrifices made to save New Vestroia in the first series. She appeared as a spirit towards the end of episode 42, encouraging Drago not to give up as the Bakugan Termination System was set off. Her words helped Drago absorb the Six Attribute Energies into his body, destroying the system and evolving into Helix Dragonoid. Her words saved Drago from death. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Wavern appears as a spirit in ''Back in Sync. She tells Drago and Dan to not give up and once they climbed the cliff, she tells them to search for the haunting entity, showing that she knows something about the visions. She appeared again as a spirit in Mind Search, where she, Drago and Dan meets Code Eve, and saw Mag Mel and Razenoid. Wavern says that Mag Mel and Razenoid are somehow familiar. She also appeared as a spirit in ''Re-Connection, ''as she suggests to Dan and Drago to go back to the memories to when they first met Code Eve and how Dan and Drago received their powers. After doing this, Dan and Drago realize an important clue they missed when Code Eve gave them their powers. ; Ability Cards * '''Spirit Eye Flash: Reverses the Gate Card's effect. (Infinity Core) * Big Bang Blaze: Wavern can nullify any Gate Card or ability and reuse an ability she already used. (Infinity Core) * Shining Pyrus: Wavern can switch the G-Powers of her opponent and herself. (Infinity Core) Category:Bakugan Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Ghosts Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Pure of heart Category:Twins Category:Protagonist Category:Died with Honor Category:Good Darkness Category:Good Twin/Clone